SS Episode 2481
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2481 Plot: Don Music's Song Of AMOR Air Date: May 9, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: C, U, 10 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don Music welcomes the viewer while Bob brings Maria and Luis outside to meet Don. He and Don collaborated on a song about the word "AMOR" to possibly play at their wedding. However, both of them think the portion could use some work. After the song, Bob suggests they pick out their own music for the wedding. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie thinks that he isn't special. Bert tells Ernie to feel his nose -- "That's an Ernie nose!" -- and then feel his hair, and wiggle his fingers. Bert says that nobody else is just like Ernie. Encouraged, Ernie tells the audience to do the same. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sheep dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lefty's boss tells Lefty the plan for what to do with the Golden AN, which they have just stolen. Lefty is to put it in the tan van and give it to Dan, who will take it to Fran. However, Lefty can't remember the plan very well and has to repeat it, which results in a police officer named Stan hearing the plan and giving him "ten days in the can for stealing the Golden AN." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two men compete to be in front. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Carly Simon sings "Be With Me" with Telly and some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy goes to the dentist and gets his teeth cleaned. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog tries to explain the difference between happy and sad, two emotions which Elmo displays while trying to get Kermit to play with him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two lines intersect at the middle of the screen and have an argument; they cooperate by making a cross. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Down on the farm, Ernie sings "Grow High Grow Low." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A set of blocks reveal a square, a triangle, and a circle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count reads a story to his bats called "The Ten Little Bats," where the bats in the story are subtracted until they all return. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feats of ten brown bears. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Anything Muppets perform an opera about front and back (to the tune of "The Blue Danube"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Candle (the candle blows back) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game. He gives her the idea to go over there and ask them if she can play. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and Olivia try to cooperate under the sun, with voiceover from Bob. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Es Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis explain what "love" is to Big Bird in terms of his toy car. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten Song (Song of Ten) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: Tooth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Igor listens as Dr. Frankenstein names body parts in creating another Igor. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean, Clarice, and S Street Band perform "Born To Add". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog has a discussion with his master about where to go. Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gina guesses what Elmo will be doing based on his outfit. She guesses he's going swimming. She's right, but he's swimming in his imagination. Since today is a cold day, Elmo finds the water is cold and asks for his towel. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Kick" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "The Sound of Music" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo finishes a hot cup of cocoa, but finds he's too hot. He takes another imaginary dip while Bob announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide